Who We Are
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: It's a mystery how Discord survived the stone-attack, and even more a mystery as to why he's sitting in a cave, waiting for something to happen. No longer intent on Chaos, the chimera is stunned when another of his kind- a little one named Alazne- bursts into his home. Now, he's thrust head-first into an adventure he's never counted for, involving who him and Alazne are...


Prologue: Mystery Chimera

Chaos consisted of many things, regarding lack of neat order, organization, or planned events. It could be random and somewhat distressful, but never did it harm anyone... seriously. Never, in fact, did it involve lack of harmony. Heck, look at Pinkie! She was the most outrageous and random pony he'd ever come to know... And she wasn't even trying.

Was the meaning of chaos supposed to be evil, or just by the means of mischievously causing havoc amongst the world? Did it regard the feeling of guilt or negativity, or even involve certain punishment or death? If Ponyville had remained at its peculiar position as the chaos capital of the world, would terror and fear reign? Would thunder made of candy canes afflict damage on innocent foals?

Would he even care?

Heck, if he can drink glass and make the chocolate milk combust, then the world was at his feet.

He grinned at the thought. Hey, maybe being evil wasn't so bad, if he got to do very facetious things like that of he'd done already. After all, he enjoyed causing havoc amongst the castle- and not to mention the friendly rival between him and Princess Luna. Sure, he practically LIVED off of ticking her sister off, but on one occasion had he had an actual smooth conversation with miss Nightmare Moon. Of course, that was BEFORE his life was destroyed... By both of them. Princess Luna did not have a choice, having been the youngest of the royal family, but Celestia... The main reason he caused trouble was to get his vengeance. After all, he suffered from unspeakable injuries from what they did to him.

And he was immortal (being half dragon)- hard to get used to, since your former life was lived to the best of your ability, and then suddenly there was no longer a point in living, since he could never die anyway. Honestly, what was the point when death was inevitable to him? His life was meaningless. He was wasting time... Endless time. What purpose did he serve in just existing, hiding from the world, hunched over in a moist cave? The place suited him... After all, it held humidity in the air when it was cold out, then froze when it was tepid.

But… how was he in the cave, you may ask, when he was turned to stone _again_ at least a year ago?

He didn't want to talk about it.

After all, who wanted to talk about their many defeats and lowering their self-esteem as spirits? And how did he become a spirit? That you will know through time.

Discord, comforted by his curled position, perked his ears- a sound rumbled in the distance. Probably thunder. Rainfall. If only he were in the mood for chocolate milk… Sighing, the chimera stared at the cold, wet cavern floor. He deserved shelter like so. But that didn't mean he didn't like chaos! It was fun, random, enjoyable…

… _dangerous, hurtful, depressing…_

Gosh, what was with the guilt trip?! He had to—

_Get into the spirit of things…!_

Discord smacked himself in the forehead in an attempt to straighten himself out. When the colourful chimera felt no change, he sighed again and lay his head down, like that of a cat. Resting his lion paw under his chin, Discord folded his talon-arm and curled into a comfortable position as he stared nonchalantly into the night. There was always something about the moon, which was now hidden by threatening clouds, that seemed to comfort him, and secure him. Rain was pouring like raining cats and dogs—the idea was tempting, but… a wave of something capricious swept upon him, making him unwilling to do anything right now.

There was a rattle of thunder, and then a flash of lightning danced across the sky. His heart beat picked up a little, but not at the cause of the tempest, at what he had _heard_. A wail, a distraught wail echoed through the mountains, that of a… young one? Startled, Discord perked his ears and shot up his ashy pelted head. His crimson pupils trained hard on the entrance of the stony cave, intent on discovering this source.

Then a little shape pelted in, soaking wet and hysterical, only the size of one of those tiny fillies that he'd seen now and then. Honestly, it was so _tiny_! Curiously, the dragon-shaped chimera leaned forward in interest. The little thing was breathing fast, too fast for the healthy. Hyperventilation. However, Discord knew too well that hyperventilation could lead to a series of panic attacks, or illnesses caused from stress. He heaved himself to his peculiar feet and padded over to this mess of a child, rubbing her back with a paw, seeking to calm her. The creature's mane was long and messy, drooping over her and concealing her appearance, though he thought he might've caught a glimpse of a dragon tail.

A dragon tail…

Discord paused, and in fierce anger he brushed the mane out of the way to see brilliant Caribbean blue eyes. Pony eyes—he examined her more—macaw head, dragon mouth and fangs, cat ears. Her body was slender, like his own, resembling the fur of a black cat, and one front and one back leg a squirrel's, the other front leg a leopard's, the other a deer's. The tail morphed into a dragon tail, and her wings were those of a Pegasus's…

_They did it again…_ Fury was boiling in his blood. Discord nearly bellowed in rage, if not for the little one shivering dreadfully, her skin pale. Really, she could only be a little filly, or perhaps, a young chimera… No, she was a chimera, for sure. Rage traveled up his spine, but Discord suppressed it with a wave of his talon. Ooh, he was going to get back at Celestia for this, for sure…

"Um, 'scuse me, Mr..." her voice was a light as a butterfly's, almost as soft as Fluttershy's. "C-can I share the cave with you? I'm k-kind of… hiding."

"Of course you can." Discord mentally slapped himself for letting it slip out so easily, but… he did want to offer shelter… right? Something in his chest shifted. "Here… Come on over here, youngling, and I'll build a fire…" the she-chimera padded forward curiously to see him holding a single ember. Discord grinned at her and rubbed his hands together, spreading the fire, building it to be stronger and more powerful until he placed both his hands onto a damp log, the embers leaping onto the soaked wood. "So, young chimera…" he murmured quietly, arousing the resting creature from her sleep.

"What's your name?"

The she-chimera flicked her dragon tail, her eyes dancing with the flames. "Alazne." Discord stared at her insistently, as though pressing for a more… 'specific' answer. Smiling a little, she giggled giddily and looked away. "Alazne, spirit of Miracles."

Oh, if only a miracle would happen to him… "I'm Discord. Spirit of Disharmony and Mischief." Alazne gawked at him with round, cerulean eyes.

"_You're_ the one who caused trouble a year ago?"

"Yup."

The cat-like little chimera stared at him in awe. "Wow." She whispered. "Well, you don't look like you could harm a fly!" Discord felt a smile grace his lips.

"I wish I could agree. Can you tell me where you came from, Alazne?" he coached gently, pressing for more information for this mysterious appearance. At once, her face went from cheerful to ghastly. She looked away, avoiding his crimson eyes.

"U-um…"

"I don't mean to intrude. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She gave him a weak smile, eyes glinting in the firelight. "O-okay."

* * *

**A/N: Is he O.O.C.? I think he is… -.- So, how did I do for the prologue?**


End file.
